Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Masterscribe
Summary: Harry Potter's Fifth year where the war between good and evil starts, the order is founded and Harry learns many secrets about his past. Please read and respond I'm begging you.
1. The meeting

Over in a room in a castle in the middle of the night tortures are suddenly lit. On the wall suddenly several shadowy images of people appear on the wall and the shadows lead to a group of people in robes gathering around a round table being led by an elderly man with a pointy hat and a twinkle in his eye. Soon the whole group of both young and old gathers around the table. The elderly man rose up.  
  
"I have gathered you all hear for an important reason, currently our world is at risk from our greatest enemy."  
  
Suddenly a robust middle-aged man arose.  
  
"You mean Voldemorte, My son's murderer he will pay"  
  
Another balding red headed man then went over to him.  
  
"Amos you need to relax and let Dumbledore finish"  
  
"Yes your right Arthur, I apologize it's just that I miss Cedric so much"  
  
"It is all right Amos we understand" said Dumbledore " But I must tell you that none of us hear has the power to stop Voldemorte"  
  
Many of the people started to murmur in worry.  
  
"Could you stop saying his name" said a freckle-faced boy.  
  
"Oh grow up Ron" the girl next to him piped in. "If he has come back you better get used to hearing his name"  
  
"Will you all stop worrying especially you Hermione, Mr. Fudge has made it clear that the return of you know who is impossible, the ministry."  
  
" Shut up Percy!!!" Yelled four other red headed boys.  
  
"Boys treat your brother with a little dignity even if he is a royal but kisser" Another woman lectured.  
  
"Yes mother," They all said.  
  
Suddenly another man got up and seemed very angry.  
  
"Will you all be quite and let Dumbledore finish!!!"  
  
"Relax Remus, relax" Dumbledore said.  
  
Another young man about age 19 then spoke up.  
  
"Professor why are we actually here"  
  
Then another boy with an Irish accent did the same.  
  
"Yes professor it seems that the reason you made us all come here was just to tell us that we are doomed"  
  
Another boy then started to moan.  
  
"No I don't want to be doomed"  
  
"Oliver, Seamus stop questioning, Neville stop whining" Said a very stern woman.  
  
"Minerva relax Hogwarts is not even in session everyone here is equal." Dumbledore announced. "Now everyone stop your chit chatter and listen up the reason you were all called here was because you each are to play an important role in the war against Voldemorte.  
  
"Please say you know who" Whined Neville and Ron.  
  
"Fine you know who, but as I have said you are all vital to helping protect our greatest asset, Harry Potter."  
  
The entire room then broke into murmurs.  
  
"Harry's in danger we must protect him" yelled Ron.  
  
"Yeh must keep hm out of dnger he's the greatest he is" Bellowed a large beast of a man.  
  
"Yes, yes Hagrid it's exactly what I intend" Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Brought back Cedric's body a darn nice fellow he is" chirped in Amos Diggory.  
  
"What a cutie, is Harry Potter" said a young teenage girl.  
  
"Aww Harry and Ginny sitting in the tree, K I S S I N G" Sang two identical boys"  
  
"Clam it Fred and George" She yelled back.  
  
"All of you stop" Yelled their mother.  
  
"This is getting out of hand man" Said another boy.  
  
"At least you don't have to live with them Dean" Said Ron.  
  
Dumbledore then arose and looked sternly at them.  
  
"I must ask all of you to keep focus and take this task very seriously"  
  
"Yes" They all stated.  
  
"Now that this is out of the way I must assign you each your job in protecting Harry, you will find your instructions in your Goblets"  
  
They all did as they instructed and each had a separate reaction.  
  
"Well being a ghost I'll try my best" Said well a ghost.  
  
"My vision is cloudy over our success" Said a fizzy middle-aged woman.  
  
Soon everyone had a comment about their task.  
  
"Now I must inform you that your successes are vital to protecting all we know and love" Stated Dumbledore. "And that not all our allies are here, there are but 4 that are missing, one is just outside but I must warn you that you will be shocked to find out who he is, while another is regrettably unavailable at the moment, and another is risking his life for us while the last is a stranger but a friend and is enroute."  
  
Then suddenly the chamber doors opened and in appeared a hooded figure leashing a big black dog. The dog broke free easily and ran over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now Sirius this is the best of anytime reveal yourself"  
  
Some murmurs like did he say Sirius arose. Suddenly the dog started to change and soon a man stood in its place.  
  
"Sirius Black, he's a wanted criminal" Bellowed Arthur.  
  
"Ahh we're going to die" Whined Neville.  
  
"Oh pipe down everyone Sirius is innocent" Declared Hermione.  
  
"Yes Sirius was framed and I have evidence" Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Then they started to calm down.  
  
"Well ifth Dumbldor says he's good then tats good enugh for me" Hagrid said.  
  
Soon everyone was settling down"  
  
"Now together we are the Order of the Phoenix" Proclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
They all raised their goblets in agreement.  
  
"Hey what about tall dark and hooded over there" Inquired one of the red headed boys this one tall with a beard.  
  
"Well Charlie I think your right it is time for our secret member to reveal himself" said Dumbledore.  
  
The figure walked over and started to pull off his hood when a strange wheezing and bellowing started coming out. Miles away on Privet Drive Harry Potter arose from his bed.  
  
"Huh what happened, Order of the Phoenix, all those people were they my friends and that wheezing" He whispered to himself. Then he started looking around and realized the wheezing was his Cousin Dudley snoring again. Harry then started to think.  
  
"Was it all a dream"? 


	2. Priority direct from America

The next morning Harry woke up wondering what he dreamed last night was all about but he couldn't remember exactly what it was about.  
  
"What happened it seems so blurry"  
  
Suddenly another voice disturbed his contemplating.  
  
"Harry get down here now and make Breakfast you lazy bum" The voice bellowed.  
  
That voice was the voice of his fat tremendous Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Coming" Harry, responded as he rushed down stairs.  
  
When he entered the kitchen Harry saw that his relatives the Dursleys were already at the table waiting for him to start cooking. He took out the supplies and quickly started cooking the bacon.  
  
"Make sure you don't burn it this time" yelled his aunt Petunia.  
  
"I'm hungry hurry" Whined his huge cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry thought to himself that no one else had birthdays like he did. Yes today was his birthday not that the Dursleys cared. When he finished the bacon and eggs he served it and asked to be excused they allowed it. Harry made his way to the living room and was about to go outside when all of the sudden the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh what now" Harry said.  
  
"Answer the Door punk" Bellowed Vernon.  
  
He answered the door and found outside what looked like some sort of deliveryman.  
  
"UPS, I have a package and a letter for you" Said the Deliveryman.  
  
"Who is it" Petunia bellowed.  
  
"It's a deliveryman" Harry yelled back.  
  
"What does he have" Vernon yelled.  
  
"I have a package and a letter from a Violet Donovan" Yelled the Deliveryman.  
  
Then for a second there was silence then out of nowhere Vernon and Petunia ran to the door.  
  
"Harry go upstairs now" Ordered Vernon.  
  
"Why" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Cause I said so boy" He yelled.  
  
Harry sort of listened and went to the top of the stairs so he could hear and not be noticed. It sounded as if the Dursleys didn't want the package but the Deliveryman seemed like he had to give to them.  
  
"We don't want it, none of that nonsense you just tell that freak we don't need her goods whatever it is" Yelled Vernon.  
  
Harry thought this quite peculiar since the Dursleys were so greedy and loved getting presents.  
  
"I have strict orders from Senator Donovan that is wife's package is given to you and that you open it immediately".  
  
"Senator" Harry thought to himself. He had heard the term as something of significant in America but what it was he wasn't exactly sure.  
  
"But but my sister can't make us take it" said Petunia. "Can she"?  
  
"I don't know lady but I suggest you take it, I was personally hired as it's corridor and was told by the Senator and his wife that this was very important for you to get it and to tell you that you better open it and they will be calling as soon as I inform them of the delivery" Explained the Deliveryman.  
  
"Well tell them that we won't open it" Vernon declared.  
  
"Sir I strongly advise you open it, they mean business and I mean serious business" He said firmly.  
  
There was a brief pause then Harry heard the scribbling of a pen.  
  
"Happy" Vernon groaned.  
  
"Quite and good day to you" Chirped the deliveryman.  
  
"Fine just get out of here" Vernon yelled.  
  
The deliveryman must of complied cause Harry heard the door slam. Harry sprinted upstairs and ran to a window. Outside he saw the Deliveryman on a cellular phone making a call. After that Harry set himself back into the spot where he could hear his aunt and Uncle. Petunia was reading a letter allowed.  
  
"Dear Petunia,  
  
How are you and the family and how his Harry. I know we haven't seen each other in years but I need a favor from you. Yes I know we've had our differences with the whole thing with Lily and myself but I was just hoping that we could just set that aside. I need you to please take in our son John who has been recently transferred to  
  
"Don't say that out loud the boy might be listening" Vernon bellowed.  
  
Petunia then continued.  
  
"He needs to come stay with you for the rest of the summer if that is okay, my husband I would really appreciate it and would pay you back for the trouble. We will be calling soon so you can give you the answer and the package is all of our darling sons supplies for school. It will be nice to hear from you your loving sister Violet".  
  
"Well of course the answer will be no, we already have one of those in the house" Declared Vernon.  
  
"Of course that would be wiser but do you really want to cross them, you know my brother-in-law and sister are both well powerful in their own way",  
  
"Who and what are you talking about" Inquired Dudley who apparently had just strolled in.  
  
"Dudley go upstairs" Vernon ordered.  
  
Dudley muttered something but complied. Harry realizing this went to get himself out of sight but luckily for him before he went he heard the phone ring. By putting his ear on the floor he could kind of make out what was being said. And when Vernon really rose his voice Harry could hear him.  
  
"NO WE WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE FREAKS IN THIS HOUSE" Declared Vernon.  
  
The conversation on the phone seemed to continue with Vernon declaring such loud proclamations when something weird happened.  
  
"Yes sir, Yes sir, I understand sir, of course, I didn't mean any disrespect sir, of course we'd love to have him when is he coming, oh that early, not that it's any trouble, of course we'll do exactly what you say" Vernon said through this part of the conversation.  
  
Harry then heard the phone hang up.  
  
"Vernon what happened" Inquired Petunia.  
  
"Your brother-in-law happened and let's just say it's better to please him then anger him much better" He groaned.  
  
"Maybe he'll reward us if we treat the boy right" Petunia said in a hopeful tune.  
  
"Well maybe but now we have some business to attend to," He declared and then Harry could hear him marching upstairs and soon right toward his room. They entered.  
  
"Harry get your room cleaned up we are having company so you'll be back under the stairs understood".  
  
At that exact time a few owls started to fly to his window including Hedwig.  
  
"Shoo" Harry said to no avail.  
  
"What's that you've got there" Vernon sneered.  
  
But before he could investigate what Harry knew to be Birthday presents the door bell rang.  
  
"Already, well forget it but keep those owls away from my house now come we have company, you too Dudley" He said as all three joined Petunia down stairs. Vernon opened the door to a hooded figure.  
  
"Hi" He said. 


	3. The Introduction

As soon as the boy walked in the Dursleys froze. While Harry walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"So… I'm John how nice it is to meet you," He said trying to stir up some sort of conversation.  
  
"Uhh yes hello" Grunted Vernon.  
  
There was a period of silence where everyone seemed to look at each other in a strange way. Then this guy did something Harry might think was crazy. He went over and brought Vernon and Petunia into a big hug. Vernon pushed away but didn't say anything but he did look like he was about to vomit. Petunia was polite about it and looked happy for a few seconds until it seemed she was coming to her senses.  
  
"Well uhh I guess it best to show you your room" Petunia said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well I guess that would seem the right thing to do" John said.  
  
"Boy grab our guests things right now" Vernon bellowed at Harry.  
  
"Yeah get moving Harry, HAHA" Laughed Dudley who finally spoke up.  
  
Harry went to do this but suddenly John shot Dudley a look and seemed to hand him something.  
  
"Oh no Harry let me I insist" declared Dudley and before anyone could stop him he grabbed the trunk and started carrying it up the stairs. Vernon grunted at the sight but kept his mouth shut.  
  
All of them then walked up the stairs and into Harry's room.  
  
"This is it and don't worry the boy will be out of here immediately" said Petunia.  
  
"Oh no this is quite all right Harry shouldn't have to leave on a count of me and I could always take the floor."  
  
"There's the guest room" Chirped in Dudley.  
  
"Shut up Son" Vernon growled. "Any way that's for my sister Marge, she's visiting".  
  
"Oh crap" Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me I can just sleep on the floor it's no big deal for me, as long as Harry thinks it's okay, huh Harry" John asked as he gave Harry a nice pat on the back.  
  
"Uh of course no trouble" Harry said.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, dinner is in a few hours" Petunia said as she and Vernon walked off and went downstairs grumbling and muttering to themselves. But Dudley kind of sat there.  
  
"Anything else I can do for you guys, huh, huh," He inquired cheerfully.  
  
"No that will be all Dudley, Harry and I need to talk" John said.  
  
"Yes no problem" Dudley said and ran off while Harry kind of sat there bewildered.  
  
When Dudley was out of sight John closed the door.  
  
"So Harry anything wrong" John inquired.  
  
"Well a few things for one, what has gotten into Dudley, he's lazy as all hell and really mean," Harry said.  
  
"Oh I just gave him a little of a tuner upper you see I slipped him some candy he took it and well it had a little something in it to make him a little nicer" John said smiling.  
  
"Fred and George would love this guy". Harry though to himself. "So you're a wizard?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Why of course, I was wondering how long my famous cousin would take to figure it out".  
  
"So that's why the Dursleys were acting so weird"  
  
"Of course they are they give muggles a bad name, but don't worry about them they might not be afraid of you but my father terrifies them."  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"Don't tell me those people haven't told you anything about the rest of your family, what are they heartless, I know they are ignorant fools but still."  
  
Harry stood there looking confused.  
  
"Oh sorry, well you see first of all your mother my mother and Aunt Petunia are all sisters, well my mother got a job in the Ministry right after she left Hogwarts and met my father through the Department of International Wizard Cooperation, he was an American, and then he took the job of posing as a muggle to infiltrate American Muggle Government, he was elected as a Senator, which is an important position among Muggles not to mention both he and Mom are very powerful wizards, and well since they are related to the Dursleys they have some what of an influence over them and are entitled to use a little magic on them to keep them in line, even though the last few years we've kind of been busy, so sorry about that whole room prison thing, we didn't find out till after the Wesley's saved you."  
  
"Okay that explains some thing's but why didn't I go to live with you when my parents died"  
  
"Oh that's because Dumbledore deemed it wise to keep you out of the public eye and since he felt that we would be to high profile and he wanted to keep you hidden from the rest of the magic world".  
  
"Oh well thanks for clearing all that up but why are you hear now, after all this time"  
  
"Oh well first of all under the circumstances with You know who we all thought that it was time you get connected to your relatives and I was also chose as part of an exchange program with Hogwarts, you see I'm a 6th year at Rozerzanks, the American sister school of Hogwarts, a prefect from Franklin house high scores "talented" all that jazz not that it's important, at times I find it irritating, but when I found out I have the chance to finish at Hogwarts and be near the cousin I've never known I leapt at the chance, so here I am, oh and by the way Franklin is the Griffindor of my school so I exchanged with one of your prefects."  
  
"So that's good I guess having you in Griffindor, but this is all so confusing".  
  
"Oh so sorry some times I go on and don't realize it, so sorry Harry".  
  
"Oh it's all right at least it's good to know I have more family then the Dursleys".  
  
Suddenly there some loud hooting from Hedwig and another Owl breaks up conversation.  
  
"Oh you have post"  
  
Harry walked over and untied the mail from both owls giving both a chance to drink much to the dismay of Hedwig. He then went and unwrapped the mail; one was from Hogwarts the other from Hagrid.  
  
"Oh look Hagrid got me a cake, and what looks like Treacle fudge, uhh do you want any?"  
  
"Oh no my parents warned me about Hagrid's cooking, they knew him when they went, oh and I almost forgot, Happy Birthday."  
  
Harry felt weird for a minute not once had those words been uttered to Harry at Privet Drive or by a blood relative.  
  
"Oh thanks"  
  
"Oh and the family and I got you something"  
  
"Oh really thanks."  
  
John handed him a small package that Harry unwrapped and opened to find a strange gold sash that Harry stared at in awe.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh my god you really don't know anything about our family do you, well I'll show you but tonight okay, but I will tell you it's a family tradition to have one, I do, they were forged by Great-Grandfather Harold Evans, but I'll tell you the rest later."  
  
Harry nodded and then picked up what looked like a letter from Hogwarts and it had a strange bump in it and he opened it and first grabbed the letter and started reading.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Do to your bravery, high marks, determination, and dedication to school and fellow beings, you have been chosen as a Prefect. Do not abuse this responsibility and do your best to portray you deserve such an honor. Good Luck and we will see you at the beginning of the semester. BTW the password is mouse hole.  
  
Sincerely Minerva McGongunall  
  
Deputy head Mistress  
  
Inside he found his prefect badge as well as the usual stuff he got every year.  
  
"Congrats you're a prefect."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Harry was happy to be a prefect but he just hoped that Hermione and Ron were give such an honor as well. They continued chatting friendly until they were interrupted.  
  
"Dinner now" Yelled Petunia.  
  
"Why now" Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry we aren't staying for dinner" John said smiling. "Just follow my lead."  
  
The two went downstairs and stood in the kitchen doorway while the Dursleys all went to sit down.  
  
"Well aren't you going to sit down" Asked Vernon "bloody freaks" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Actually we have plans thanks anyway, well bye now we'll be home sooner or later".  
  
"What is the meaning of this" Bellowed Vernon.  
  
"You heard me, Uncle we have plans" John said calmly while Harry seemed to get a little nervous. But John just gave his Uncle a strange stare and the discussion was over.  
  
"Well bye, come on Harry"  
  
"Bye everyone"  
  
They all grunted except Dudley.  
  
"Bye all have fun"  
  
The two smiled at each other and ran upstairs.  
  
"Well what exactly are these plans" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh well we are going to a party" John said.  
  
"How are we going, by Floo Powder, the Knight Bus, how"  
  
"No take out your sash and follow me to the window and listen" John said as he took out his sash and smiled. 


	4. A nice evening flight

Chapter 4  
  
"Uhh John, how exactly are these sashes going to help us travel" Harry inquired.  
  
"Put it on and find out" John said simply.  
  
Harry although puzzled did exactly that and suddenly he started feeling weird like he was weightless or something.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He then looked down and realized he was floating in mid air.  
  
"What does this thing do"?  
  
"Isn't it obvious it makes you spirit like you know, weightless, transparent, can float in air, fly, stuff like that, well it does a lot more but for starters this is one of it's prime uses, oh just don't tell anyone, family secret."  
  
"Oh okay but what do you mean it does other things?"  
  
John brushed back his brown hair in a frustrated motion and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Your quite a curious person aren't ya, well something's your just going to have to find out for yourself."  
  
"But Why?"  
  
"Because that way it's more fun, now it's my turn."  
  
John then put on his sash and after that Harry could see for himself what it actually did, John had started floating and turned transparent sort of like Professor Binns and Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Well now I sort of understand, but why are we keeping this quiet, can't I tell anyone."  
  
"Well you see the only ones who know about it are members of the Evans family, people who marry in, and both Dumbledore and Fennerssito, my head master, I guess you could tell some people but be very selective understand, if the ministry ever found out our family could be in big trouble".  
  
Harry nodded. Then John grabbed his hand and the two went out the window. At first Harry was nervous until he realized that he could easily fly.  
  
"So how fast can we actually go, and where are we going" Harry inquired.  
  
John took out a small pouch and threw Harry a bean that he caught.  
  
"Eat that, it will pump up your energy so you can go as fast as a jet but be careful it's hard to control." John said as he popped one in his mouth.  
  
Harry was skeptical but ate the bean and at first didn't feel anything, that is till he started shaking and then he was off, to where he wasn't sure but it seemed he was about to end up right into someone's barn wall.  
  
"AHHH, help me some…"  
  
At the last moment John who was in complete control grabbed him and the two soar up together.  
  
"Will you be quiet, we don't want to be noticed, we're not invisible you know"  
  
Harry was embarrassed for a second but didn't let it get to him.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot, by the way, I noticed that you sort of can control the Dursley's how are you using magic"?  
  
John looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Oh that I'm a ocularist, using my eyes I can make people do things they normally wouldn't do, see things that aren't there and agree with me, like Vernon before, haha, what a buffoon"  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"Oh so you can control peoples minds"  
  
"Well I wouldn't go that far, I can only be really suggestive and I can confuse and play mind games but I could never out and out take over some ones mind, see I'll show you".  
  
John looked into Harry's eyes for several seconds and then pointed over in another direction.  
  
"Wow" Harry exclaimed "Look it's Uncle Vernon dancing in his underwear and flying"  
  
"No it's not Harry" John said as he snapped Harry out of it.  
  
Harry seemed bewildered he could have sworn he saw his Uncle Vernon he was quite impressed.  
  
"How did you do that it was amazing" Harry said.  
  
"Oh no not really it's nothing just a parlor trick, nothing compared to what you can do, oh I've heard stories about you cousin"  
  
John was about to go on but Harry cut him off the last thing he wanted to hear was how great he was. The two continued to talk and fly for a few minutes until John motioned for them to go toward the ground.  
  
"Well we're here" John said.  
  
The two were standing in front of a cave in virtually the middle of nowhere, and Harry was quite confused.  
  
"What are we doing here" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see"  
  
Then John started to walk toward the cave motioning for Harry to follow; he was about to but then thought to himself.  
  
"What if this was a trap and this wasn't his cousin this was all part of Voldemorte's plan to trap him" Harry though then froze.  
  
John looked back and seemed confused but then started walking back to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong now let's go" John said as he grabbed Harry and sort of dragged him into the cave.  
  
Inside it was dark and cold, Harry looked around and saw several hooded figures.  
  
"Death eaters!!!! You tricked me" Harry Yelled  
  
He then looked toward the exit but there were more of them at the entrance. Harry thought what he should do but then he just tackled one to try and get away.  
  
"Geez, Harry" Said the tackled figure "Last time I throw you a surprise party"  
  
Harry looked bewildered  
  
"Ron"? Harry inquired.  
  
The others started to gather around and then one came from the back and yelled"  
  
"Surprise"!!!  
  
The others sort of murmured.  
  
"Percy you are such a dork" Said one  
  
"Yes darling that was kind of silly" Said another.  
  
Harry seemed confused.  
  
"Percy, Ron, and those others sound like Ginny and Penny Clearwater" Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Penny don't say silly, us Death eaters don't say silly it's not mean enough"  
  
"Yeah you got be like Malfoy and go growl and snare, ERR I'm evil look at me and I have more oil then the Middle East in my hair"  
  
Harry thought he heard the twins.  
  
"Hey can we turn the lights on and get this thing started all ready then we can play Quidditch" Said another voice.  
  
Harry was now really frustrated he was confused and couldn't see.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" he exclaimed.  
  
Everyone hushed up for a second.  
  
"Okay I better end this illusion" Said an older voice.  
  
Then suddenly light filled the area and Harry realized where he was, he was in the Burrow, home of the Weasley family. He looked around and saw his best friends, Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of their children, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and Percy, and then there was Percy's girlfriend Penelope, Oliver Wood and the rest of his Quidditch team mates, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, and Pavale Parvati.  
  
"Surprise" they yelled.  
  
Then Harry realized it was a birthday party for him.  
  
"Told you we were going to a party" John said from behind him.  
  
Harry turned around and saw John smiling.  
  
"You knew, but how do you know the Weasleys, and you better not tell me it's a secret"  
  
"Well okay ever since I got involved with the whole exchange program we've planned this you see that's where I met Percy, well never mind that go enjoy the party"  
  
John then pushed Harry into the crowd of adoring party guests.  
  
"Harry it's so great to see you" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
Ron was still recovering from getting tackled into what had been the fireplace and he was cleaning himself off.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I thought you were a Death eater" Harry said.  
  
Ron dusted himself off and walked over.  
  
"It's okay, but with all this soot I might pass for a Dementor" Ron said.  
  
They all laughed. Soon everyone was all over him saying his or her hellos.  
  
"So you've been practicing Quidditch, Harry huh huh huh" Wood asked frantically.  
  
Lucky for Harry Angela, Katie, and Alicia pulled him away.  
  
"So Wood uhh what sort of strategy should we take"  
  
"Yeah come over here"  
  
"But Harry, I was just…"  
  
"We said over here"  
  
Quickly the party was in full swing and it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to him. Meanwhile the twins and John started talking about magical candy and how much they might go for on the market, and Pavale and Lavender were both going gaga over Bill and Charlie thus following then around the burrow, Seamus, Dean, and Ron all joined in with Oliver and the girls in a big conversation Quidditch being the main subject while Mrs. Weasley assured Neville that the gnomes out side were harmless, at this time Harry thought it best to go get some air. He walked toward the door and opened it to see a huge dark figure towering over him.  
  
"A Dementor" Harry gasped in surprise. 


End file.
